fan fic Chances (lo más probable)
by 1999kay
Summary: Katniss está finalmente listo para un bebé con Peeta! ¿O es sólo una tapadera para algo más? ¿Fue un error, por casualidad, o destinado a ser?., este es el summary, bueno esta historia no es mia la original esta en ingles, yo solo la traduci, encontraran la original en esta pagina /s/8715051/1/Chances, bueno espero que os guste


Peeta POV

Ahora me encuentro anticipando el nacimiento de mi primer hijo es una de las cosas más nerviosas que he pasado y aun así la más emocionante que me puede suceder a mí. Yo le había pedido Katniss que tuviéramos niños durante años, y de pronto me dice que si, un día no hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez ella finalmente sintió el llamado de ser madre, o tal vez sólo quería hacerme feliz, de cualquier manera, nueve meses han pasado desde entonces y estoy muy contento de que el bebé ya está aquí.

Cuando se sintió enferma un día por la mañana no mucho después de que empezamos a tratar de ser por fin papas fui al medico junto con ella. Él doctor nos confirmo que ella estaba embarazada, tenía lágrimas de alegría en los ojos, incrédulo de que uno de mis sueños se hiciera realidad. No hay mucho en la vida había ido a mi manera cuando yo era un adolescente a partir la cosecha, pero a pesar del secuestro y de estar en dos arenas, una guerra, todo, he tenido una buena vida. Tuve a la niña siempre me ha gustado que finalmente me quiso y ahora tenia un hijo en camino, uno de muchos espero. La besé y ella felizmente me devolvió el beso, pero ella parecía... bueno, estaba aterrorizada probablemente esa era la mejor palabra. Realmente no sé cómo describirlo. Pero yo sabía que era el miedo de los niños y las cosechas del pasado que estaba haciendo su acto en este momento, así que le asegure que estarían ambos bien. El médico incluso me ayudó, diciendo que tal vez se quedó embarazada de uno de los primeros intentos, pero que ella no podía permitir que su miedo estuviera en el camino. Con el tiempo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y nos fuimos a casa.

Ella todavía caza con mucha frecuencia demasiado a mi angustia e incrédulo a través de su embarazo hasta que era demasiado grande para poder manejarlo, pero yo sé que es una manera de hacer frente a sus miedos. Ella siempre se sintió más cómoda con un arco en sus manos y su sentir normal de caza, y aunque no entiendo muy bien la sensación lo acepte. Ella sigue siendo la chica que se enamoró de hace tantos años que caza, es benigna, feroz y protectora, y sé que va a ser lo mismo para nuestro hijo.

He tenido sueños de nuestro hijo, la mayoría de ellas de una hermosa hija. En mis sueños, la mayor parte del tiempo ella tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos grises, o el cabello negro y ojos azules, en conclusión una mezcla perfecta de nosotros dos. Cualquiera de los dos en mi opinión sería hermoso, como ella sería nuestra hija y seria perfecta en todos los sentidos. No puedo esperar para ver a nuestra hijo, sin embargo lo querré mucho sea, niño o niña.

Ella no me quiere en la habitación mientras está dando a luz y aunque yo quería estar allí, las enfermeras me aseguran de que esto es normal. Diciéndome que la mayoría de las mujeres no quieren que los padres entren preocupadas de que las vean gritar o por que no quieren que ellos vean en el estado en que se encuentran porque se sentirían avergonzadas después, pero todos sabemos que sólo procede del dolor nacimiento. De verdad no me importa si ella grita yo siempre pienso que se a como este, siempre será hermosa, pero a sabiendas de que las madres en labor de parto no son del todo a sí mismas ya que con las hormonas que tienen se vuelven locas así que me quedo debidamente caminando fuera de la sala de partos. Oigo gritos de dolor y las enfermeras insistiendo en que puje mucho, pero aparte de eso no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando. Sé que continúa por horas, hasta que finalmente oigo un grito, muy diferente de los gritos de dolor antes. Este es el grito de un niño, de nuestro hijo.

Mi ritmo esta más rápido a medida que espero a la enfermera o al médico que venga a por mí o por lo menos que me informen pero nada de eso en absoluto. Lo hacen después, lo que probablemente, fueron unos minutos para mi se sintió como un siglo, había una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la enfermera.

"Felicitaciones, señor Mellark". , dice desde la puerta. "Tiene un hijo sano y hermoso."

Un hijo. No es la hija de mis sueños, pero rápidamente dejo ese pensamiento y la felicidad y el calor se apodera de mí. Tengo un hijo, un pequeño niño. Lo hicimos. De pronto, una enorme sonrisa esta en mi cara y me rezuma con entusiasmo.

"¿Puedo ir a verlos?" pregunto, sin saber lo que voy a hacer si ella dice que no. Ella asiente con la cabeza y abre la puerta, me encuentro con Katniss con el pelo sudoroso y las mejillas sonrojadas sentada en la cama del hospital, exhausta. Pero en sus brazos, ella está sosteniendo un pequeño bulto que ella está mirando y veo una cabeza oscura allí.

Con una tierna sonrisa en la cara me siento al lado de mi familia en la cama y puse mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Katniss, mirando hacia abajo a mi hijo. Definitivamente se parece a Katniss, eso es seguro. Prácticamente todas las características que ella tiene, él también lo tiene. Pero eso está bien, tal vez él tiene los ojos azules y ya realmente sólo puede ver su cara en este momento. Probablemente tiene también sus manos y pies.

Se vuelve hacia mí con una extraña expresión en su rostro, una mezcla de agotamiento, y un sentimiento contenido, y algo más que no puedo ponerle nombre. Es probable que sea temor por la mirada de ella, sólo es su temor normal. Pero está bien, puedo asegurarle todo el tiempo que va a estar a salvo para siempre, que ni siquiera tendrá la oportunidad de esta en la cosecha o que el Capitolio se lo lleve. La beso en los labios antes, para luego besar suavemente la cabeza de nuestro hijo, su mechón de pelo negro suave roza mi rostro.

Él abre sus hermosos ojos una vez que mis labios lo dejan, y trato de no parecer demasiado decepcionado cuando me encuentro con sus tormentosos ojos grises mirándome a mí.

Katniss POV

En cuanto a mi hijo el tiene dos años y medio de edad, mi hijo esta jugando en el prado siento un montón de cosas. La felicidad gran parte del tiempo, aunque nunca quise un niño, el instinto de protección que siempre tuve por Prim y me comprometí totalmente a la madre que él debe tener, las esperanzas y los sueños de que crezca sano y feliz, y que haga lo que ama. Él es un buen chico fuerte, guapo con los ojos color nublado tormenta y su pelo negro y liso, todo el mundo lo dice. Pero, en realidad, para ser honesto, cada vez que lo veo no puedo dejar de sentir culpa. Porque todo lo que veo en él es su padre.

Desde luego, no era mi intención que esto ocurriera, de hecho, casi parecía como si el destino quisiera que tuviera un hijo por nacer. Yo iba a visitar a mi madre en el Distrito 4 por tercera vez desde que terminó la guerra, ya que decidimos que las visitas al Distrito 12 sólo serían dolorosas e incómodas para los dos. Así que me dio un beso de despedida y Peeta tomó mi pequeña maleta había planeado permanecer sólo unos días y subí al tren. De alguna manera me quedé dormida en el tren y perdí por completo mi parada en el Distrito 4. Le pregunté al encargado de el tren por lo horarios de vuelta, pero al parecer aún quemados los símbolos de rebelión no son lo suficientemente importantes para detener un horario de trenes, y el hombre se disculpó (aunque él no parecía que lo sentía) y me dijo que el tren terminaría en el Distrito 2 en unas pocas horas y que allí puedo encontrar mi camino al Distrito 4. Enojada de la frustración, llame mi madre desde el teléfono de él tren y le dije que había perdido mi parada y que me gustaría estar allí tan pronto como pudiera.

Agitada, me bajé del tren en el Distrito 2 y me dirijo directamente a la taquilla para comprar una para el tren más próximo al Distrito 4. Pero ya estaba oscuro y al parecer el próximo tren en cualquier lugar cerca del distrito 4 era a las siete y media de la mañana siguiente. Frustrado otra vez, compré mi boleto y pensé en que ahora debía encontrar un lugar para alojar en la noche. Y cuando me di la vuelta, me encontré con alguien que me miraba en estado de shock, congelado en su lugar.

Una vez registrada en mi mente que era él me paré mucho de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando me vio, la gente que pasaba entre nosotros, pero nuestra mirada estaba sin levantar. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que no quería estar aquí y que no quería verle, hablar con él, sentir nada en absoluto, por lo que tome el camino hacia la salida sin echar una mirada hacia atrás. Pero antes de que pudiera salir sentí una mano agarro mi brazo y me girara a mí alrededor.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Yo burlándome de él, más o menos agarro mi brazo hacia atrás de las manos. Me sorprendí por la risa, pero no había humor detrás de él.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Yo vivo aquí. Yo debería hacer la misma pregunta". Me recuerda, y sé que yo sabía eso, pero yo no lo estaba pensando. Sólo que no recuerdo este momento, había claramente otras cosas en mi mente.

Y aunque yo realmente no sé por qué lo hago, termino diciéndole la verdad. "Yo iba a visitar a mi madre, pero perdí la parada, y ahora tengo que esperar el próximo tren que llegue allí." Yo quejándome, alejándome de él. Pero el me sigue, a mi disgusto y no puedo soportarlo más. Yo no quería estar cerca de él. "Vete Gale".

"Esta es mi casa. A menos que quieras que desaparezca en el aire que voy a estar en este camino." Me dice, ignorando mi hirviente mirada hacia él. Pongo los ojos en sugerencia y simplemente pretendo seguir caminando, tratando de encontrar un lugar en el que pueda deshacerse de él y olvidarlo y que pueda quedarme hasta mañana.

"¿Qué acaso realmente me vas a evitar para siempre?" Oigo detrás de mí y me hace parar en mi lugar, dándome la vuelta por el dolor y la ira en los ojos, mirándolo a él.

"Estás haciéndolo muy muy difícil de hacer." Murmuro, cruzándome los brazos. Da un paso hacia mí tentativamente como si fuera a correr, pero me mantengo firme en mi terreno mirándolo. Se detiene a unos metros de mí y suspira, un profundo suspiro pesado que me recuerda involuntariamente que significa que está debatiendo internamente por algo.

"Tal vez no debería hacerlo." murmura, sin levantar la vista de donde él está mirando fijamente el suelo. Y puede que tenga razón, pero desde luego no me gustaría evitar, ni siquiera he llegado a los gritos o peleas y puñetazos quizás todavía.

"Bueno, tan divertido como esto fue, tengo que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche así que déjame en paz." Yo respondo con sarcasmo, decidiendo casi cobardemente que no voy a hablar sobre el gran peso aplastante entre nosotros. Ahora no.

"Puedes quedarte conmigo." Él ofrece, y lo miro con sorpresa.

"No."

Suspira de nuevo y comienza a caminar hacia mí, ya que dar un paso atrás. Sus ojos no tienen tanto daño o el mal en ellos como lo había anticipado, pero no son flagrantes o felices. Es confuso. "Se necesita un lugar donde quedarse y yo tengo uno."

"No puedo." Niego con la cabeza.

"Claro que puedes."

"No, no puedo." Yo respondo, casi molesta con su insistencia.

"¿Por qué no?" -me pregunta y yo lo miro con media incredulidad y medio furiosa.

"¿Sabes por qué"? Casi me hierven las palabras pero yo no puedo obtener el dolor de mi voz. Él me da una sonrisa triste para mi gran sorpresa, pero hay dolor en sus ojos también que la contradicen.

"Vamos. Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras cuando lleguemos allí". Él responde con decisión, pero también con amargura. Es una oferta atractiva, la idea de un lugar para quedarse y su permiso para echarle en cara que lo único que quiero decir (aunque yo realmente no necesitaba su permiso). Sabiendo incluso después de todo este tiempo cuando yo lo entrego comienza a caminar por el camino y lo seguí a una distancia generosa, todo el camino a su casa, pequeña pero agradable.

Abrió la puerta y se fue derecho a la cocina, al regresar a la sala de estar para mi sorpresa con dos vasos y una botella de licor. Le pregunto con la mirada, pero estoy más sorprendido que él está sugiriendo que beba mucho menos que él lo tiene en su casa. Siempre estaba tan en contra de beber y no cometer comportamientos sobrios como Haymitch, dije que era una pérdida de dinero y una estupidez. Pero supongo que los tiempos han cambiado. Tal vez él sólo piensa que necesitábamos un poco de algo para salir de esta noche.

Y por lo que beber conduce a gritar y llorar (por ambas partes, para mi sorpresa). Me di cuenta de cuán completamente culpable se sentía acerca de Prim, cómo se estaba golpeando sobre él, incluso después de todos estos años, a pesar de que todavía no sabía si era su bomba o no. Era algo que no me dejo pensar, cómo él se sentía acerca de esto. Se me había olvidado que él pensaba de Prim como una hermana también.

Y luego, cuando habíamos terminado la botella nos fuimos a la cocina por otra (ambos muy borracho en este punto) y en algún momento después de un vaso de vino que los sentimientos. Realmente no recuerdo mucho de ella, pero sí recuerdo que me dijo que todavía me amaba a pesar de que nunca lo quiso. Y yo sé que dije algo después de eso, aunque para la vida de mí no puedo recordar qué. Pero fuera lo que fuera que era algo que él quería oír o algo que no era lo que yo debería haber dicho, aunque yo probablemente lo sentía, porque eso conduce a la habitación. Y bueno...

Me desperté en medio de la noche, todavía un poco borracho. Pero yo sabía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda y en una cama desconocida con los brazos familiares a mi alrededor. En un pánico poco a poco me levanté de la cama y recogí mis cosas, Salí casi corriendo como un rayo que cae del cielo hacia la estación de trenes. No fue hasta que estuve realmente en el tren que me había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido y lo acepte. Que había tenido relaciones sexuales sin protección. Que tenía relaciones sexuales con Gale.

Fue un error honesto aunque todavía me siento como la peor mujer en la historia, que estaban más allá de borracho, y él era mi mejor amigo y bien, obviamente había habido siempre algo más allá. Las cosas suceden a pesar de que no era el plan. Pero yo sabía lo que podía haber venido de esto y yo no quería decirle a Peeta de ello, yo no quería ni pensar en eso, pero tenía que cubrir mis huellas. Así que tan pronto como llegué a casa le dije que quería probar para un niño y hubiera cambiado de opinión después de un mes o dos, si no estaba embarazada, sino que habría sido suficiente para asegurarse de que no estaba embarazada y yo sólo podía olvidarlo.

Pero luego me llegaron las náuseas matutinas, y comencé a sentir los síntomas del embarazo. Y yo esperaba y rezaba por que fuera hijo de Peeta, pero siempre supe culpable de que no lo era. En algún lugar de mí, incluso antes de que mi hijo naciera yo sabía que era de Gale. Fue la mayor parte de la razón por la que negué que Peeta entrara en la sala de parto, debido a el miedo para ser honesta. Porque algo en mi corazón se rompió. El niño se veía exactamente como una mezcla de mí y Gale y yo sabía que iba a averiguarlo tan pronto y tan ciertamente como lo hice yo, tenía profundos ojos tormentosos Gale después de todo.

Pero él no lo hizo con incredulidad, todo lo que podía ver en él cuando vi a mi hijo por primera vez fue pura alegría y felicidad. ¿Podía realmente no ver? ¿Podía realmente no saber? Parecía que forma y lo dejó creer que era nuestro hijo. Yo no había hablado con Gale desde entonces y no lo había hecho a mí, yo ocioso preguntarse si Gale incluso recordaba porque no tenía manera de beber más que yo.

Incluso si Peeta no podía ver lo único que vi en mi hijo, sé que otras personas pudieran verlo. Muy pocos residentes de la manera Encimera de regreso cuando, pero incluso si se dieron cuenta de que probablemente no le dijeron a Peeta. De hecho, creo sinceramente que si nunca se lo diría a la cara que más bien sería Gale porque siempre pensamos que íbamos a estar juntos, pensé que tenía razón. No digo nada nuevo a ellos confirman sin embargo. Sae la grasienta, sin embargo...

Yo había llevado a mi hijo a la nueva encimera conmigo hace aproximadamente un año y se sento él en mi regazo para comer un poco de guiso de Sae la grasienta como siempre solía hacer. Yo estaba centrándome en mi tazón mas que en nada, pero cuando terminé y mire hacia arriba la encontré mirándola a él en mi regazo antes de mirarme a los ojos después de un momento a sabiendas. Yo estaba tan temerosa ese día que tome todo lo que tenía para no correr fuera de allí de inmediato, y aunque yo no he dicho nada de lo que ella llamó el rubor que había hecho inconscientemente su camino hacia mis mejillas. Era toda la confirmación que necesitaba. Pero ella no me dijo nada a mí ni a nadie parecía, así que decidí simplemente ignorarlo.

Pero ahora, viendo a mi hijo con Peeta a mi lado, puedo sentir que lo miraba, realmente. Lo estaba estudiando a fondo y trate de mantener mi ritmo cardíaco de no ser demasiado rápido o en voz alta, pero está tambores en mis oídos y me da miedo que Peeta puede entenderlo. Pero él no dijo nada y me ayuda desde el suelo cuando es hora de irse a cenar, y me aferro a mi hijo y besar su pelo, rezando para que él vaya a estar bien.

La cena transcurre con normalidad y pongo a mi hijo a la cama, el vendrá a nuestra habitación después. Abro la puerta para encontrar a Peeta mirando por la ventana, sin volverse a mirarme cuando habla.

"Katniss". Él comienza, aunque no puedo leer su tono. Es extraño.

"¿Sí?" Yo respondo desde la puerta, pegada a quedar aquí porque de alguna manera yo ya sé lo que viene.

"Él es mi hijo. Real o no real?" Oigo, y mi corazón late con fuerza en el pecho. Mierda mierda mierda.

"Peeta..." Yo respondo, tratando de hacerle creer que es ridículo preguntar eso. Pero él no lo compra y se da la vuelta, con lágrimas en sus ojos rebosantes veo como agarra la ventana y hace que sus nudillos se vean blancos.

"No estás respondiendo a la pregunta. Real o no real?" repite y siento las lágrimas que vienen, la culpa y el dolor están rompiendo sobre mí. En lugar de contestar, porque él ya sabe la respuesta, me caigo al suelo y empezar a sollozar. Es un crédito a lo mucho que me ama Peeta se acerca y me reconforta aunque debería disculparse. Debería estar gritándome a mí y golpearme o al menos para mí echando. Pero deja que mis sollozos se detengan antes de que yo lo mirara por la culpa y finalmente decirle la verdad.

"No es real". Susurro, y me pongo a lloriquear toda la historia de la forma en que estabamos borrachos y hablando de cosas y una cosa llevó a la otra. ¿Cómo me sentí tan culpable y enojada conmigo misma que no me atreví a decirle antes. ¿Cómo lo amo y me arrepiento de nada hubiera pasado.

"Tú lo sabias, todo este tiempo." Sacude la cabeza con incredulidad, la transformación en voz baja. "Debería haberme dado cuenta."

"No lo conocía tan bien." Me ofrezco como explicación, pero se queda como la excusa horriblemente estúpida que es.

"¿La gente sabe la verdad?" -me pregunta, algo de la ira me esperaba salir pero la mayor parte está herido.

En lugar de responder con palabras, porque no creo que hablando se me va a hacer ningún bien ya, Asiento con la cabeza. Sae la Grasienta sabe a ciencia cierta y estoy seguro que algunas otras personas sospechosas. Sobre todo la gente que conocía Gale en realidad y que no era mi primo en primer lugar.

Un profundo suspiro cumple mi cabeza, y me levanto y pensando salir de la habitación, sabiendo que no merezco su comodidad para las pesadillas o su amor. En su lugar entro en la habitación de mi hijo y estoy en su cuna, mirándolo dormir y deseando poder hacer lo mismo. Pero me alegro de que nunca pasara los horrores que viví y nunca tendrá pesadillas acerca de matar a la gente o de otros que se han matado. No como yo, o Peeta, Gale probablemente o si estoy siendo honesto. Pero prefiero no tenerlo que de mí si era una opción.

Algunas horas más tarde, Peeta entra en la habitación y se pone a mi lado en la cuna, una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Pero puedo decir que es en su mayoría tristes ahora, pero aceptando.

"Yo no me voy Katniss, no importa cuán enojado o lastimado yo este. Vamos a hacer algo." Él me dice en voz baja, casi en silencio escuchando mi agradecimiento antes de dejarme sola en la habitación.

Gale POV

Me encuentro caminando por el Distrito 12 por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente no quiero hablar con nadie, simplemente caminar. Porque a pesar de saber que Katniss sigue viviendo aquí, no he venido a hablar con ella aunque yo probablemente debería, sino que han pasado casi cuatro años desde que vi por última vez, esa noche desastrosa en la que estúpidamente he perdido y habló de todo. Ni siquiera se realmente lo que pasó, pero ella no estaba cuando me desperté y me di cuenta que si me quería ver y hablar conmigo otra vez lo haría ella misma, yo no estaba sobre ella en lo más mínimo (estúpidamente probablemente), pero yo estaba tratando de hacer. Yo no podía hacerme daño nunca más, no era saludable.

Distrito 12 es diferente de lo que me acuerdo, pero tiene la misma sensación que en cierto modo. La ciudad se ve casi igual, excepto que los edificios son diferentes. Estoy caminando por la plaza cuando alcance a ver la Panadería Mellark, uno nuevo ya que el original fue bombardeado hace tantos años junto con el resto del Distrito. Pero no hay manera de que yo voy a entrar, así que decidí caminar justo después de ella. Pero al parecer, eso no va a suceder, como oigo crujir la puerta abierta detrás de mí y Peeta llamando mi nombre.

"Hey Mellark". Lo saludo antes de darse la vuelta para una conversación que en realidad no quiero tener, sólo porque me recuerdan que Katniss es suya y no mía, aunque lo hará de una manera que no suena como regodeo. Pero para mi sorpresa me reuní con un golpe derecho a la mandíbula y tropecé unos pocos pasos, en su mayoría de shock.

"¿Qué diablos?" Le pregunté, frotándome la mandíbula. Dios mío, incluso después de todos estos años ese niño todavía tiene la lucha libre en él. Lo encuentro mirándome con ira pura en sus ojos y estoy desconcertado por ello. Esto definitivamente no es lo que esperaba.

"¿Sabes qué hiciste"?. Él me contesta aunque todavía estoy confundido. Va por otro golpe pero lo paro, poniendo mis manos en defensa.

"Yo realmente no se lo que hice." Yo respondo honestamente, y de algún lado oigo la voz de Katniss gritando el nombre de Peeta aunque no se alejan de el loco delante de mí, asegurándose de que no me pega por ninguna razón otra vez.

"¿Vas a fingir que no sabes lo que has hecho?" casi se ríe, enojado todavía. Pero mi confusión parece sincera para hacerle más enojado, porque él me mira y apunta en la dirección de la voz de Katniss. "Mira allí".

Yo hago lo que dice y me encuentro mirando a Katniss que está angustiado y gritando a Peeta que pare, pero eso no es lo que me sorprende. Es el niño de tres años en sus brazos con pelo negro que me sorprende. ¿Qué? Pero es que él... y yo...

Otro golpe golpea mi cabeza y ya que estoy muy sorprendido de hacer nada a otro hace y me caigo al suelo. Lo último que recuerdo haber escuchado es llantos y gritos, pero yo realmente no los registre.

Porque lo único que puedo pensar es que lo que implica que ¿ese es mi hijo?

Lo siguiente que registrar es algo frío en la cabeza y que me duele muy mal, mi mandíbula también. Abro los ojos bizcos y los cierro de nuevo, el contraste de la luz y la oscuridad me ciega momentáneamente. Pero una vez que parpadeo un par de veces puedo ver claramente otra vez, y darme cuenta de que no estoy mintiendo sobre algo duro, una bolsa de hielo esta en mi cabeza. Trato de incorporarme, pero unas manos me detienen, me mantiene abajo.

"No te sientes." Ordena en voz baja, y yo obedezco a mis ojos con los de ella se encuentran, y veo que están llenos de culpa.

"Te importaría decirme qué ha pasado?" -Le pregunto, pensando que tal vez era sólo una recaída en el secuestro de Peeta. Como no podía ser lo que yo creo que él quería decir, ¿no?

"Lo siento, supongo que es una especie de culpa mía. Debería habértelo dicho antes." Ella se disculpa sin mirarme a los ojos, pero los míos la miran con incredulidad.

"Así que él estaba diciendo que..."

"Sí". Ella me interrumpe, un con sonrojo furioso en sus mejillas. Aún estoy procesando la información, pero una cosa sigue viniendo a mi mente.

"No me lo dijiste." -Le digo, y ella finalmente se encuentra con los ojos llenos de culpa y lágrimas en ellos. No puedo creer que no me lo dijiste acerca de mi propio hijo. Dios mío, pensé que era un sueño que tuve relaciones sexuales esa noche ella estaba en el Distrito 2. Quiero decir que fueron sin duda lo suficientemente borracho y estoy bastante seguro de que le dije que la amaba más y que ella podría haberlo dicho de nuevo. Pero es por eso pensé que era un sueño, si realmente llegó a decir que ella me amaba borracho o no, tendría que ser un sueño. Porque lo que fue el punto de decirme que ella me ha amado, ¿si no le importaba al final? Ella estaba con Peeta.

"No. Yo... no se lo dije a nadie." Ella responde, claramente avergonzada de sí misma. "Llegué aquí y le dije que quería un niño finalmente por lo que empezó a tratar, pero siempre supe que en algún lugar dentro de mí que era tuya."

"Cuando le dijiste entonces?" Le pregunto, tratando de superar el hecho de que ella no me lo dijo de todas las personas. ¿No le parece que debería haber sabido que tenía un niño caminando por ahí, no importa lo mucho que aún podrían odiarme por Prim?

"Unos meses atrás. Él lo descubrió." Ella me informa en voz baja, y estoy casi sorprendido. ¿ No lo hizo saber antes? Yo hubiera pensado que lo haría al menos en el primer año, si no en el nacimiento. Sólo he visto a mis propios hermanos en el nacimiento antes como ejemplo, pero empezaron a parecerse a sí mismos unas semanas más tarde.

"Bueno, gracias por avisarme por lo menos." Yo respondo con sarcasmo, moviendo el hielo que me adormece la cabeza.

"Lo siento. Tendría que estar en cualquier lugar cerca de la panadería o si sabía que ibas a venir. No pensé que iba a hacer algo así como que no importa cuán loco o daño que es."

Asiento con la cabeza en respuesta y nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, pero al final no puedo dejar de preguntar. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Jayden".

"Ese es el nombre de mi padre." Yo respondo, sorprendido. Sonríe un poco antes de volver su mirada a la mía y se encoge de hombros. La miro con incredulidad.

"Sí". Ella responde en voz baja antes de suspirar.

Estoy francamente sorprendido por esto, demasiado. Ella no puede odiarme si a nuestro hijo lo llamo así. El hijo que no tenía idea de hasta ahora. Ella no deja de mirarme, así que me incorporo precariamente y coloque suavemente una mano debajo de la barbilla. Cuando no se inmuta lejos del contacto que levanta la cara para hacer frente a la mía, y encontrar sus ojos avergonzados y culpables, pero ya no estoy enojado, como me esperaba. A pesar de que definitivamente me gritó esa noche yo no creía que alguna vez había que hacer.

Así que empuje a mi suerte ya que lo que es un golpe más vas a hacer cuando ya he tenido varios hoy si ella no quiere esto, y presionar mis labios a los de ella para darle un beso suave en el cual ella besa a mi felicidad. Pero no empuje mi suerte más allá de hoy y deje venir como nos mirábamos el uno al otro durante un minuto. Sinceramente, no creo que ninguno de nosotros sabe a dónde ir desde aquí.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Le digo, finalmente, cuando no puedo soportar el silencio entre nosotros a pesar de que no es incómodo.

"Sae la grasienta"." Ella está mirando Jayden en estos momentos." me respondió y con rareza levanto una ceja. ¿Sabe Sae que es mío? Ella asiente con la cabeza a mi pregunta no formulada y sonrío un poco sin saber por qué estoy tan sorprendido. Ella siempre tenía una racha buena observación en ella.

"¿Puedo verlo?" Pregunto y ella asiente con la cabeza y se levanta de su silla mientras me bajo la mesa y comienzo a seguirla, el dolor de cabeza es fácil de ignorar como tengo previsto reunirme con mi hijo por primera vez.

Estaba en la sala de estar de Sae la grasienta, juega con su nieta, pero cuando se alcanza a ver Katniss abandona lo que estaban haciendo y se acerca. Él la abraza por las piernas y ella se agacha a su nivel, poniendo sus manos suavemente sobre sus hombros.

"Jayden, se trata de Gale. Di hola". Ella le dice al niño, y él me mira con sus ojos grises inocentes y estuve a punto de recuperar el aliento cuando me doy cuenta de lo mucho que se parece a mí. ¿Cómo podría alguien haber pensado que era Peeta?

"Hola". Él me dice a mí, y yo me pongo en cuclillas a su propio nivel y me oferto para jugar un juego con él, tratando de procesar ese es mi niño. Que incluso tiene uno, y es con el amor de mi vida de todas las personas. Tal vez las cosas no funcionan para bien después de todo, yo sólo tengo que decir que a pesar de que en realidad no lo ha hecho antes.

Katniss POV

"Mamá, ¿por qué tengo que vestirme?" Jayden frunce el ceño hacia mí, tirando de su cuello. A los cinco años de edad que no está muy emocionado por estar en nada más que en ropas para jugar, pero esta es una ocasión importante. Hemos explicado lo suficiente.

"Debido a que papá y yo nos vamos a casar y no quieres quedar mal, ¿verdad?" Yo le digo, con mis manos en mis caderas.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque amamos el uno al otro." Yo le digo, lo único que podía entender. Sinceramente, quería casarse en esta ocasión, y Gale ciertamente no tenía ningún problema con él, de hecho, fue estático. Tanto nuestra vida ha cambiado, pero en realidad es lo mejor en mi mente.

Después de que Gale se enteró de que era su hijo Jayden, sabíamos que no podíamos seguir como estábamos. Me encantaba Peeta, de verdad, pero yo sabía que no podía hacerle daño nunca más. Nunca había esperado que él ponche Gale aunque creo que nunca le dijo Gale no sabía, en primer lugar, sino que simplemente no era él. Se disculpó profusamente después pero le dije con los ojos de llanto que no quería hacerle daño nunca más, que no debería tener que lidiar con el producto de mi engaño hacia él, esa noche no lo había planificado borracha o no. No quería que me fuera, pero sabía que lo haría de todos modos, y con un peso en el corazón tuve irme.

Pero con aire de culpabilidad, no fue tan pesado como debería haber sido. Yo realmente no creo que nunca habrá terminado Prim, pero en algún lugar entre conseguir embarazado con el niño de Gale y Jayden viendo crecer, yo sabía que iba a estar bien. Yo no podía odiar Gale porque me encantaba Jayden tanto, y Prim no hubiera querido que yo lo odie a nadie en el primer lugar. Me di cuenta de que no culpaba a Gale ya, y que realmente se abrió a todos los posibilidades y qué pasaría si en nuestra relación. Porque mientras nos llama amigos por tanto tiempo... amigos nunca fue realmente la palabra para describirnos. Nuestro vínculo era demasiado, demasiado ridículamente estrecho y fuerte que nunca que realmente era. Así que no tuve problemas para amar a él (que al parecer es lo que le dije cuando estaba perdido, por lo tanto conduce a relaciones sexuales).

Y así, Jayden y yo nos mudamos al Distrito 2 con él al menos por un tiempo, sin embargo me gustaría ver el bosque y el distrito 12, que no tenía un trabajo como el que Gale tenia. Jayden realmente no sabía lo que estaba pasando ya que era demasiado joven para comprender, y aunque preguntó acerca de Peeta un par de veces, el día en que comenzó a llamar a papá Gale, Gale tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara que nunca he visto en mi la vida. Y aunque no estaba seguro de Distrito 2, el resto de los Hawthorne estaban allí y eran como una familia para mí, haciendo que se sienta más como en casa. Incluso cazaban en los bosques y allí enseñó Jayden a cazar allí. A pesar de que no eran las mismas maderas que seguía siendo el mismo sentimiento, y Gale y yo continuamos la tradición en nuestra familia de enseñanza caza a pesar de que no era necesario hacer eso. Comencé a sentirme como en casa.

Así que cuando me quedé embarazada por segunda vez (también no planificado) cuando Jayden tenía cuatro años, que en realidad no importa ahora. No había nada que ocultar, y yo ya había superado gran parte de mi miedo que tuve con Jayden sobre la cosecha. Así que cuando nació nuestra hija que era fácilmente el mejor día de mi vida hasta ahora, mis hijos esperando por nosotros y que viene en adelante.

Nunca fue mi intención de tener hijos o casarse, pero de pronto no vi el horror en eso. Así que cuando llegué a casa desde el hospital pensaba en ello, y como me estaba poniendo a nuestra hija a la cama una noche Gale se colocó detrás de mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, besando mi hombro antes de descansar su barbilla en él. Espeté que yo quería un brindis y se sorprendió pero entusiasmado con la idea y rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo, me llevo en sus brazos y me levanta para arriba al estilo novia me trajo a nuestra habitación para celebrar mientras me reía en silencio, tratando de no despertar a la niños.

Y aquí estamos hoy, a punto de casarnos. Al igual que todo el mundo pensaba. Claro que hemos hecho lo familia entera hacia atrás, pero en realidad no nos importa, y lo que importa es que ocurrió.

Así que tal vez por casualidad, pero tal vez sólo estaba destinado a ser. Perder mi parada y llegar al Distrito 2, para cumplir con Gale en esa estación de tren por casualidad, a seguirlo a casa y se pierde mientras nos lo solucionaron las cosas y finalmente nos fuéramos a la cama. Quedar embarazada puede haber sido por casualidad, pero yo no lo veo como un error más. Yo lo veo como un empujón en la dirección que siempre debió ir antes de los Juegos se puso en mi camino.

Y esto ahora mismo, está bien. Lo puedo sentir.

"¿Lista?" La voz de Gale me llama desde la puerta, con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro que no me cuesta cumplir ahora con nuestra hija pequeña en sus brazos. Asiento con la cabeza y empuje a Jayden hacia ellos.

"Yo estoy". Yo respondo, mirándolo a los ojos con tanto amor que no puedo contener. Porque ya estoy lista, eso es seguro. Siempre he estado en algún lugar dentro de mí.

Fin


End file.
